1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly apparatus and more particularly to a device for fitting a protective boot to a shaft particularly in an articulated joint assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a rule, boots serve to seal parts in a universal joint which are connected to each other so as to be articulated, in particular, rotating parts forming an angle relative to each other during operation of the joint. Collar regions of the boot, preferably under internal tension, have to be made to rest in a predetermined position against one of the parts of the joint particularly within an annular groove.
The present invention is directed particularly to an apparatus of the type which comprises a first device preferably suitable for fitting a first collar region of the boot and a second device preferably suitable for fitting a second collar region of the boot having a larger cross section. The application of the invention is significant particularly for the complete automated assembly of propeller shafts.
Economic production of propeller shafts which can be supplied to the customer in a condition ready for installation requires a high degree of automation. So far, the assembly of propeller shafts has largely been of a manual nature, especially fitting the boots has to be regarded as a weak area rendering more complicated a higher degree of automation. So far, it has been common practice to slip the boot with its smaller diameter onto the corresponding seating region of the shaft, then to connect the shaft to the finish-assembled constant velocity joint and, subsequently, manually, to pull the larger open end of the boot over the outer joint member. This purely mechanical method of assembly is laborious and time-consuming.